


Cooperative Afternoon Napping

by dearzoemurphy



Series: Soft Summer Prompts [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mid-Canon, Napping, Summer Vacation, Summer break, group cuddle, the study group hangs out together all summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: The study group is playing wiffle ball on a summer afternoon, but Abed notices that Britta seems unusually tired and decides to help her out.Based on the soft summer prompt "afternoon naps".
Relationships: Britta Perry & Abed Nadir, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry & Jeff Winger
Series: Soft Summer Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Cooperative Afternoon Napping

**Author's Note:**

> I love the study group loving one another, that's pretty much all this is. hope you enjoy! <3

It was a warm, breezy summer day and the study group was hanging out in the Greendale city park. Annie, Troy, Abed, and Jeff were running around playing wiffle ball, Shirley was happily watching them from the sidelines, and Britta was attempting to stay awake while Pierce was talking her ear off about planes and all the women he’d slept with in them. She was too tired to call him out on his sexist language, the warm sun and the sound of chirping birds lulling her into a state of drowsiness. 

The wiffle ball teams decided to take a water break, jogging over to the picnic tables where the others were sitting. Abed grabbed his water bottle and paused, looking over to the sleepy Britta, who was barely able to hold her head up with her hands. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You look tired,” he observed. 

Britta turned around to look at her friend, giving a lazy smile. “I am. Just a little,” she said, trying to mask a yawn. 

He screwed the cap back on his water bottle and nodded. “Follow me.”

“Wait, what?”

“Follow me,” Abed repeated, motioning for her to stand up. Britta sighed and lifted herself off the picnic bench, following him to the end of the table where he grabbed a small bag and continued walking out onto the path. 

“What's that?” she asked, gesturing to the bag. 

“You’ll see,” Abed said, flashing a small smile before turning around to survey the area. He stopped, clearly scanning for something. It only took a moment for him to nod and walk into the grass, headed straight for two trees. 

“Where are you-”

“I have a hammock. I think I can string it up between these two trees. You can nap in it for as long as you need to,” he explained, setting about getting it out and unfolding it. 

Britta’s expression softened. “Aw, Abed, that’s so nice of you,” she said.

“It’s no problem. Troy tends to get tired whenever we go play sports or to barbecues or anything like that. I started taking the hammock with us to all of these sorts of things,” he said as he finished tying it up around each tree’s trunk, “and there you go. Need help getting in?”

“I should be fine. But…maybe just wait until I’m safely in here,” Britta said sheepishly. She stepped forward and climbed in, almost flipping over in the process, but successfully stretching out in no time.

“This is nice…it’s very roomy.”

“We got one big enough for both me and Troy,” Abed said matter-of-factly. Britta shifted around slightly until she was comfortable, a contented smile spreading across her face.

“Thanks, Abed.”

He smiled, looking down at her. “I kind of wish I could join you. Wiffle ball gets tiring with how competitive everyone is,” he said wistfully.

“Well, why can’t you?” she asked, sitting up, “Climb on in!”

“But what about the wiffle ball game? Jeff needs me on his team,” Abed replied.

Britta dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. “He can get Shirley or Pierce to tag in. And maybe he could stand to lose every once in a while,” she said, grumbling out the last line.

Abed seemed content with that reasoning, shrugging and stepping towards the hammock. “Cool, cool. Cool. We have all been hanging out so much that I haven’t been able to get in my usual amount of summer afternoon naps,” he said.

“You and me both,” Britta agreed, shifting over enough so that her friend could climb in. He laid down parallel to her, stiff and with his arms pressed against his sides. Britta moved to get comfortable again, resting her head in the crook of his neck and curling up next to his side.

“Is this okay?”

Abed smiled and relaxed his body, arms wrapping themselves around Britta’s small frame. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

The breeze passing through the park caused the hammock to sway gently back and forth, lulling the pair even further into a state of drowsiness. The sunlight peeking through the tree branches warmed them up and the din of people playing and strolling through the park acted as comforting white noise. It only took Britta a minute or two before she was fast asleep. Abed laid awake for a few moments more, savoring the summer feeling.

_ “This would make a great movie scene,”  _ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

\---

“Have we seen Britta or Abed in a while?” Jeff asked, about an hour after the two had disappeared. Shirley had stepped in for Abed, revealing her fiercely competitive spirit and making the game somehow even more intense than it had been before.

“I’m not sure,” Troy said, glancing around, “Wait! The hammock is missing!”

Jeff gave him a confused look. “The hammock?”

“I know where they are!” Troy said gleefully, dropping his bat and running off down the park path. 

Annie thought for a moment, face lighting up when she realized what her roommate had figured out. “They probably decided to nap in the hammock! Britta looked really tired earlier, and Abed probably wanted to join once he saw her getting comfortable,” she assessed. 

“Ah, yeah. Our Glee drinking game was especially brutal last night,” Jeff said sheepishly.

Shirley rolled her eyes. “It’s not that bad of a show! I don’t know why you two insist on making fun of it all the time,” she said. The trio started following after Troy, in search of their other two friends. 

Troy spotted the hammock and ran over to it, looking inside to see Abed and Britta, who were still fast asleep. 

“I’m going to jump in to wake them up!” he exclaimed. 

“Troy, no! That’s not a good idea!” Annie screeched. However, she was too late. Her roommate had already launched himself into the hammock on top of his friends. He wrapped his arms around both of them, jostling them awake.

“Mmmrph!” Britta grumbled, groggy and unable to form complete words.

“Hey, Troy. Sorry for napping without you,” Abed said, “but Britta, you were a good substitute.”

“Thanks, I guess?” she replied.

“It’s fine, as long as she doesn’t replace me,” Troy said seriously. Britta rolled her eyes, but smiled good-naturedly. 

Across the path, Jeff was formulating a plan. “I’m going to jump on top of all of them,” he said to Annie and Shirley, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Jeffery!” Shirley chided as he ran across the path and over to the trees. However, her and Annie’s attempts to stop him were futile. He landed horizontally on top of Troy, adding to the crushing weight on top of Britta and Abed.

“Jeff! Come on!” Britta exclaimed, trying to move one of her arms out to hit him. 

The four people wrestled around in the hammock, each fighting to get free. However, their battle was interrupted by the sound of fabric tearing.

“Um…guys?” Troy croaked nervously right as the hammock ties ripped and brought them tumbling down to the ground. Thankfully, they only fell about two feet down, but still landed with a thud.

“Ow…” Britta moaned.

“Sorry, guys. I’ll get you a new hammock,” Jeff said sheepishly, springing up off of the other three. Troy rolled to the side, Abed wrapping one arm around his shoulders and not yet letting go of Britta with the other.

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Troy said. He gave a devious smile before yanking on Jeff’s pant leg hard enough to pull him back down, catching him off guard. He hit the ground, Troy pulling him close to him again.

“The grass is kinda comfortable, not gonna lie,” Britta said, moving to rest her head on Abed’s chest.

“We’re coming in!” Annie exclaimed suddenly. Her and Shirley rushed towards the study group pile, diverting so that Shirley landed on the side closest to Jeff and Annie landed next to Britta. The brunet pulled Shirley so that she was laying across him with her head resting on Troy. Annie was similarly draped across Britta to rest on Abed, the blonde idly playing with the brunette’s hair. 

“I love you guys. I’ve loved spending the summer with all of you,” Troy said blissfully.

“Aww, that’s nice! I love you, too,” Shirley cooed.

“And we’ve got so much summer left!” Annie said excitedly.

“That’s true. The best parts haven’t even come yet! The Barenaked Ladies concert is next month!” Britta exclaimed, prompting a covert eye roll from Jeff.

“Is this where all of you went? In some kind of pile of gay?” Pierce asked, having tottered up the path in search of his friends.

“Yeah. We’re having a peaceful moment where the ensemble all says how much they mean to one another and announces their plans for the rest of the summer,” Abed explained.

“Pfff. Sounds nice,” Pierce grumbled, trying to sound annoyed.

“You want to join us?” Troy asked. All of the study group girls tensed up, feeling some kind of visceral fear.

“Of course not!” the old man exclaimed. Shirley, Annie, and Britta let out a (definitely unrelated) sigh of relief.

“I have to head home anyway. I’m having Gilbert over for dinner,” he said.

“Alright. We’ll get up sometime…soon…” Annie said, curling her arms around Britta as the other woman kept stroking her hair.

The rest of the group nodded, clearly not in any hurry to get up. 

“We should get a hammock big enough for all of us,” Troy said.

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Britta said skeptically.

“Anything’s possible with the power of friendship,” Jeff said sarcastically.

“You’re right, we learned that from Glee last night!” the blonde exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from the other group members.

“I don’t think I ever want this summer to end,” Abed chimed in.

Jeff turned to smile at him. “Neither does anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/critiques/etc. down below! if you want to leave a request for a ficlet like this, feel free to leave a request with a pairing/characters and one of [ these ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts) prompts in my ask box or the comments!


End file.
